RWBY Christmas freight Rush
by knight7572
Summary: It's Christmas time and Henshu air has a new jet and it's time to see what it can do by using for the Christmas Freight Rush contains minor fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and all the aircraft that are mentioned belong to the company that manufactured them and doctor who belongs to the bbc

At Henshu air headquarters on Christmas eve Joseph is telling his father why his dc-9 crashed 4 years ago

"So dad do you want to know why your dc-9 crashed all those years ago" Joseph asked.

Frank responds by saying "so then why did my dc-9 crash 4 years ago?"

Joseph tells his father about why his plane crashed.

"Your dc-9 crashed into a hill which was a mile short of the runway because you were mislead by your distance measuring equipment and the approach chart you were using was 7 years out date and it didn't have the hill on the chart" Joseph replied.

Joseph's mother then enters the room.

"Hi mum" Joseph says.

Joseph's mom then asks Joseph "is the 777 cargo plane ready to depart?".

Joseph replies by saying "once it's fuelled up and I get a call from the ground crew then yes it will be".

At this moment Joseph then gets a call on his mobile phone from the ground crew telling him the 777 is ready to go.

"Mom, Dad the 777 is ready for departure and shall we get to the planes"?

Frank replies by saying "come on honey let's get going" and Joseph's mother replies ok.

10 minutes later frank and his wife board their Cessna citation V encore/sp while Joseph boards the 777.

Joseph calls frank on the radio and says "don't crash the plane this time and team rwby will meet you in the courtyard".

Frank replies "ok see you at beacon".

Frank then calls the tower "Henshu air flight 7897 request ifr clearance to beacon academy flight level 300".

the tower replies "clearance to beacon academy granted taxi to runway 21 and standby for take-off".

Frank says" taxi to runway 21 and standby for take-off".

A moment later Joseph contacts the tower "Henshu air cargo flight 501 request ifr clearance to vale international and beacon academy flight level 350"

the tower replies "clearance to vale international and beacon academy granted taxi to and hold short of runway 21"

Joseph says"taxi to runway 21 and hold short of runway 21".

after both planes have been configured for take-off the tower calls the Citation and says "Henshu air 7897 you are cleared for take-off runway 21"

Frank replies "roger cleared for take-off runway 21".

the citation v encore/sp roars down the runway and take off.

The tower then calls the 777 and says "taxi into position for take off".

The 777 moves into position and the tower calls and says" Henshu air cargo 501 caution wake turbulence cleared for take-off runway 21".

Joseph replies "roger cleared for take-off runway 21".

Joseph advances the 777's throttles to full power and then the 777 lifts off the runway.

As the 777 climbs to its cruising altitude Frank calls Joseph on the radio "so Joseph we'll see you at beacon then".

An hour later the Cessna citation V encore begins it's approach to beacon academy airfield.

Frank calls the cabin "Hey Strawberry we'll be landing in half hour so better buckle up".

Frank then contacts Beacon Academy air traffic control and says "Henshu air 7897 request ils approach runway 25".

5 minutes later the Cessna lands and taxis to its hanger.

Frank then shuts down the airplane and he and strawberry disembark and head to the courtyard where they expecting to meet team rwby.

Meanwhile the 777 has landed at vale international and has finished unloading the cargo that is the Christmas presents for the people of vale and has nearly finished loading the presents for the students at beacon academy.

As Frank and Strawberry walk through the courtyard Frank spots dark clouds in the distance and says "Joseph is going to have to fly through that storm" and strawberry asks "is there any other approach that can be used?" to which Frank replies "no there is only one approach path to the runway".

An hour and 15 minutes later after the 777 has taken off from vale international and is half an hour away from beacon.

Joseph then contacts beacon ATC "Henshu cargo 501 request ils approach runway 25".

the tower responds "cleared ils runway 25 descend and maintain 10,000 feet".

Joseph responds " descend and maintain 10,000 feet Henshu cargo 501".

"henshu cargo 501 request update on weather conditions at beacon airfield" says Joseph over the radio.

The ATC controller in the tower responds "weather conditions are deteriorating visibility is at 1.5 miles and decreasing so descend to 5000"

the 777 then enters the storm.

"henshu air 7897 calling henshu cargo 501"

"henshu 7897 go ahead responds Joseph"

"the weather is getting worse by the minute and suggest land in the next 10 minutes or be prepared to go around and head back to vale" says frank over the radio

"roger henshu 7897" replies Joseph.

As the 777 descends to 5000 the snow gets worse.

Joseph calls the tower "I am inside the localizer beam".

The tower replies "Henshu cargo 501 winds at 360 gusting 350 cleared to land".

Joseph replies "winds 360 gusting 350 cleared to land".

The tower then says "we have a windshear alert on final at 500 feet".

As the 777f touches down on the runway Joseph applies maximum brakes and full reverse thrust and the 777 begins to slow down and then stops 25 meters from the end of the snow covered runway.

Meanwhile Frank and Strawberry have just witnessed the 777f's landing and then team rwby arrives.

As Frank and Strawberry head through the courtyard they are greeted by team rwby.

Frank then says "so this is the team that helped in investigating my crash"

Strawberry asks Frank "Who are these people"

ruby replies "hello my name's Ruby and this is Weiss ,Blake and Yang and we know your son Joseph" Yang blushes and Strawberry notices but says nothing.

Yang then meets up with Joseph near the hanger that the 777f is been unloaded.

"Hey Yang it's snowing" to which yang replies "I know and it's beautiful".

as Joseph and Yang are talking Yang notices that they are standing under the mistletoe and she says Hey Joseph we're standing under the mistletoe and you know what that means".

Joseph replies by saying "I do" and then he and Yang move to kiss each other.

After Yang and Joseph break the kiss.

Yang then spots an aircraft across the airstrip and asks Joseph "hey Joseph what aircraft is that I can see across the airfield?"

"That aircraft you are looking at is a Vickers Super vc-10 combi jetliner" Joseph replies

" i think i'll call the vale military so that they can take the aircraft back to henshu air headquarters" scoffs Joseph

A half hour later team rwby, Joseph and his parents are getting ready to retire for the night.

The next morning Ruby wakes up excited because it's Christmas day and excitedly wakes Yang.

"Yang Yang wake up" says Ruby to which Yang replies "take it easy little sis".

Ruby then rushes to start opening her presents.

As Ruby opens her presents she gets some spare parts for crescent rose, 6 sets of ammo to which Ruby recognises the first set of 3 ammo clips to be 50cal ammo, a cross clip rounds clip and a special ammo clip with a silver rose on the cover and she reads that the spare parts and ammo is from uncle Qrow.

Ruby then opens her present from Yang and she got some bracelets.

"Yang why did you give me bracelets?" to which Yang replies" you'll find out when put them on.".

Ruby then puts the bracelets on and then suddenly the bracelets start to transform into boxing gloves.

"Yang what are these" Ruby asks and Yang replies "well sis you know what happened on the mountain glen mission don't you?" to which Ruby replies "yeah I do".

Yang then says to Ruby "Ruby say hello to lunar rose the weapon that will be the backup to crescent rose and the best way to make sure that what happened on that mission doesn't happen again".

Yang then gives Ruby the blueprints of the lunar rose to which ruby studies and stores away for safekeeping.

Blake and Weiss wake up and start to open their presents.

Ruby then moves her right arm forward and lunar rose's gun fires a round that punches a hole through the window and Weiss then starts to berate Ruby for firing the gun by saying "careful with that thing".

"What ammo does lunar rose use" Ruby asks.

Just after Ruby asks that Question Joseph then enters the room after and he says "it uses 57 cal ammunition".

Yang then tells Ruby to deactivate the lunar rose and ruby returns lunar rose to bracelet form".

Ruby says "Yang thanks for these weapons" to which Yang replies "you're welcome sis".

Ruby asks Weiss "hey Weiss what did you get for Christmas?"

Weiss replies "I got 2 sets of dust clips, a backup blade and an exact copy of my rapier and some new outfits."

Yang asks Blake "Blake what did you get".

Blake replies I got the newest volume of ninjas of love, several other books 2 of are have no smut at all before you ask".

Ruby asks Yang "so Yang what did you for Christmas"

Yang replies "I got some ammo for Ember Celia, a pendent with a picture of my mother and our father, some new clothing and ruby also got some new clothes but they aren't as risque as mine.

Blake then asks "Yang what else did Ruby get?" well she did get 5 boxes of Christmas cookies, a stronger blade for Crescent rose and Deathstalker plating to test it on.

Weiss then asks "who sent ruby 5 boxes of Strawberry Christmas cookies?"

Yang replies "it was dad and he does know what happens when Ruby eats too many cookies and my underwear was from Raven".

"So Joseph what did you get" Yang asks.

"i got a lot of aircraft parts for our planes, 57 cal ammo, chocolates, new clothes.

"So mum, dad what did you get" asks Joseph.

Strawberry replies "I got a necklace made out of a 57 cal bullet, new jewellery, perfume, new clothes and chocolates".

"And you Frank?" Joseph asked.

"I got some new clothes, books on the Lancaster, DH mosiquito, a DVD about the B29 Superfortress and a DVD boxset about ww2 and the cold war.

Joseph says to Ruby "don't worry Yang and I will help train you to use the lunar rose and in hand to hand fighting".

Ruby replies "yay thank you thank you".

team rwby and Joseph and his parents had fun in snow by having a snowball fight.

Then team rwby and Joseph and his family had Christmas dinner and then they watch the doctor who Christmas special the return of Doctor Mysterio.

After the doctor who episode has finished the news suddenly the Vale News Network comes on

Lisa lavender says "this is Lisa Lavender bringing you this breaking news"

the man known as Santa Claus has been arrested and charged with multiple counts of burglary, invasion of privacy, animal cruelty, slave labour and multiple violations of

Vale Aviation Administration Regulations furthermore we've received confirmed reports that Santa will be tried in the vale courts next week" reports Lisa.

"well that was a surprise" scoffs Yang

"well to be honest I'm not surprised by him getting arrested to be honest" scoffs Joseph.

"what do you mean by that" asks Ruby.

"well think about it compare Santa's sleigh to the henshu air 777f on the tarmac right now our 777 has to conform to aviation law and I've got a pilot license and Santa Claus clearly doesn't have a pilot license and his sleigh doesn't meet aviation law" explains Joseph

The next morning after runway 25 is clear of snow and ice and the 2 jets are de-iced they taxi to depart and return to base.

Team rwby watch from the tower and after the citation takes off ruby asks "can I tell Joseph that he is cleared for take-off" and the controller replies "sure"

the air traffic controller calls the 777 and says "henshu cargo 502 runway 25" and Ruby then says "cleared for take-off".

Joseph replies "roger cleared for take-off".

As the 777 starts to rocket down the runway the air traffic controller and team rwby head outside and see the 777 rotate and lifts off the runway.

 _A/N: it seems the point I was making at the end of the mystery of the henshu crash wasn't quite understood by some it seems so I'll explain my point_

 _a good example of the point I am making is the question of why Lee Harvey Oswald killed John F Kennedy back in November 1963 and we'll probably never know Lee Harvey Oswald's reasons for why he did what he did._

 _Since We don't know the activation mechanism for Ember Celia and the lunar rose has a similar mechanism_

the bit about Santa Claus is because after listening to a song and I realized that technically Santa Claus is a criminal because of all the laws he violates

remember to leave your opinions on this story if you want to

finally merry christmas and a happy new year


End file.
